Arelie Shino
Arelie 'Shinō(死の Arelie, ''lit. Death of the Heroic) is an unseated member of the '''Seventh Division of the Gotei 13. She attends Karakura High School while in the Human World. Apperance Arelie bears the appearance of a young teenage woman in her late teens with tanned skin, showing that she’s not fully (or even at all) Japanese. Her tan is light, being almost olive or Mediterranean-toned. She has a rather curvaceous build, though she still has some flab and is riddled with small scratches and scars. She has a pear-shaped body with a medium-sized chest. Her hair, which is a dark brown color, is short, framing her face in an in a very curly and wavy style, though occasionally she’ll put it in a ponytail or push it back with a hair band when she’s painting. Arelie has almond shaped brown eyes and a beauty mole underneath her left eye. She has a long, jagged scar on her right leg that doesn’t hinder the way she walks and a completely healed yet pinkish star-shaped scar on the back of her neck. Arelie has her ears pierced upon her better judgment. All in one go; she obtained two industrials and two ear piercings on both ears. As a resident in the Rukongai, she wore a dirtied kimono that was too small for her as she grew up and no shoes. As a member of division 7, Arelie wears the regular Shinigami outfit, but with small modifications. Her kosode sleeves are ripped and jagged due to her cutting them and then ripping the sleeves. On her right arm, she has a black arm guard with a lightning bolt symbol on it. Rarely Arelie takes it off, its meaning is unknown. While training, she's been known to sport a pair of spandex shorts and a tank-top, not wearing any shoes as she hates them, but she'll wear socks. When in her Gigai, usually, she’s either in a school uniform or wearing something stylish yet practical. She has a penchant for hairclips and various necklaces, though she can usually be seen in a graphic T-shirt, shorts or jeans and sneakers or sandals, maybe a hoodie of some kind as well. Personality Arelie is usually a very kind and simple person. Arelie is the type of person who is quiet when giving first impressions. She tries very hard not to judge people based on first impressions, but because of how she grew up, she’s learned to only rely on those for most situations. Once she’s met you and you’ve been less than desirable in her eye that’s how you’ll appear to her for the rest of your life and then some. Her opinions on people rarely change, unless something truly amazing happens, you’ll continue to look the part of an asshole to her. She’s not a big fan of death but is used to it, not flinching, shedding tears or even giving grief or emotions when it happens, this is something she’s come to terms with but most people don’t like about her. She doesn’t let people get close to her for this reason. Most of the time, Arelie tries to be an upbeat kind of girl, trying to be snarky and sarcastic when she can. She’s a not a very curious person by nature, knowing that curiosity can sometimes be bad. She tries to lead a carefree life, only doing things she likes and not having people depending on her too much. She doesn’t like to stress out and takes things one day at a time. She’s very leisure. At times, Arelie can be a little bit of a downer, giving in easily when something’s not going the way she wants it to. She’s not a very hopeful person, but she tries. Arelie is very touchy-feely, when she’s talking to a person, she unconsciously lays a hand somewhere on their body when speaking to them to assure that they’re listening to her. She’s also a ‘hand-speaker’, meaning she uses her hands and a lot of gestures when she’s speaking or explaining things. When nervous, she can’t keep her eyes on one particular thing and tucks her hair behind her ear, but when she’s lying, she can act completely confident and in her nature. She likes training, something she can be found doing often enough. She also loves painting, stating that it’s very calming and she’s rather good at it, often being called upon to paint portraits and such for other Shinigami. On the other hand, Arelie is mostly full of bad habits; of them is pickpocketing and stealing. She’s had to steal quite often in her childhood and even if something is free for her to take, she’ll steal it. She often skips out on chores, often curses, even though it’s unconsciously done and is a nervous nail biter. Arelie isn’t very bright, so she hates studying and scores low on tests and is usually the first person to give up hope when a battle isn’t going the way it should. Arelie is also an extremely good liar, making her a great storyteller. History After her death, Arelie arrived in the soul society and she, along with those in the line were stuck trying to get into the Soul Society for about two weeks, giving them plenty of time to speculate why and how they got there. After going through that ordeal, Arelie was to go to the Akai more or Red Forest. After she has been surviving on her own for a few months, she meets an older boy named Kei who takes her in and teaches her how to read and write as well as pickpocket and survive. After five years of being together, Kei is killed in a fight when Arelie pick-pockets the wrong person. She manages to survive on her own for a few more years when the kidnappings start. Arelie manages to survive until the kidnappings are over and since there are less people in her rukongai, food is easier to steal. On one of her excursions for food, Arelie meets an old lady who gives her half of her sandwich so that she won’t steal. Every day she passes by this woman; she’ll give Arelie a piece of her sandwich, eventually enticing Arelie to live in her old home with ten other people. For the next few decades, Arelie is content, living in this home with eleven other people and they are a family, but soon riots start,conducted by the gang who runs the rukongai and their boss, a man who calls himself King Shiro. Nana, knowing that things are going to get worse and that she doesn't have much time left, tells Arelie that she has spiritual pressure, Reiatsu, and commands that Arelie go to the Shinigami Academy, but Arelie refuses, saying she’s better off dying where she is and that they wouldn’t accept a person like her. Nana doesn’t respond, only giving Arelie the little necklace she had been wearing since they met. Nana claimed that it was a special necklace that would only chime a small tune when a special friend was near and it would ward away evil as well. Arelie took it, but didn’t believe it. A few days later, when Nana is out trying to get food for Arelie, she’s attacked and killed in a brutal manner by an up and coming gang. Arelie finds out in only a few hours, Nana’s body being on display by the gang to scare the district. Arelie, with no-one left and no means of fighting the gang alone, starts another riot, effectively killing the man who killed Nana in all of the madness. Deciding that nothing was left for her in her old home, Arelie makes the long trip to the Academy only to come back because she failed. She does this at least a half a dozen more times until she’s finally accepted into the academy. In the Academy, Arelie is an outcast, much like she thought she would be, and she earns various nicknames because she once told another student in the academy to die, coincidentaly, that very same student was then killed on a training excursion a few days later. A few more incidents after that (with some other students coming close to dying as well) lead to people calling her Death Jr. or Death’s Mistress because of her supposed 'ability' to kill someone just by telling them to die, however she doesn’t really have an ability like this, it was just coincidence. Though, she does manage to make at least one friend, a boy named Tarō. The two watch out for each other, though they are on different levels. Plot Karakura Town || Introduction Arc Spirit Beasts Arc Equipment *'Kane Ito '(Bell Thread; 鐘糸): ''A necklace with a bell attached to it. The bell does not make a sound to anyone but Arelie. Arelie can store reiatsu within the necklace as well as detect when there are unseen enemies lurking. When she taps the bell, it sends out an electrical signal, allowing Arelie to feel, rather than hear or see where her opponents might be. This only works if she has reiatsu in the bell. * Powers and Abilities Arelie doesn’t seem like it at first, but she’s a completely capable fighter, even by an upper level Shinigami’s standards. Having been trained by a veteran Shinigami in his secret martial arts, she is very skilled with hand-to-hand combat. Though she’s known for her advanced Shunpo. Ever since getting out of the academy, Arelie’s power has been steadily growing, though she is unaware of it most times, not knowing exactly how strong she is. However her most lacking trait is Kido, she isn’t good at any type of Kido and hardly ever uses it. '''Natural Abilities' High/Great Spiritual Energy: Arelie’s spiritual energy was, at first strong enough for her to be attacked in the wild, but faint enough that she wasn’t considered a threat. But now that she has gone through the academy and immense training, she has come to a lieutenant’s level of spiritual energy. However, when she achieves her bankai, she gains great spiritual energy. Zanjutsu Practicioner: '''While Arelie is skilled at basic Zanjutsu, like every other Shinigami, it’s not her main focus, she’d much rather fight with her hands or a staff than fight with a sword. '''Bōjutsu Master: '''While being able to fight with one's sword is considered to be the most basic and required trait of a Shinigami, the Shikai of a Zanpakutō can force one to improvise if its shape is anything but a sword. Arelie’s Zanpakutō’s design is that of a large staff. It is like an extension of herself in the way that she can freely and flexibly move along with it, keeping enemies at an easy distance or drawing them in. She likes her staff because she can easily use her fighting style with it. Because it’s a freeform type of style, she can easily incorporate the use of her staff into it. '''Incredible Natural Speed/Shunpo Practicioner: '''Arelie is naturally quite fast and when she learns Shunpo, she becomes significantly faster. Though Arelie is unseated, she is well-trained in the art of Shunpo. She likes the use of Shunpo because it’s fast, much like lightning and it doesn’t take much energy, and at least for her it doesn’t. Shunpo is like second nature and she can use it to get out of sticky situations. The Shunpo also plays a role in using her Zanpakutō, since it is lightning and speed based. Arelie is capable of using Rairō’s lightning manipulation to attack while moving, appearing as a flash. This is how she charges her enemies head-on. '''Freestyle Fighting Master/Hakuda Practicioner: '''Arelie is a flexible freestyle fighter. She learned her style from an old man who became her teacher for the few years she knew him. The style is based on how to disarm your opponent or take something from them without them knowing while also protecting yourself from attacks. The moves seem random, almost completely irrelevant and carefree, but in reality, they’re not. It takes a lot of training and discipline to use this style and be able to swing your body anyway you want it to. Because of this, Arelie had to be extremely flexible before she could use this style. It’s also a form of parkour, allowing her to free run wherever she needs to go. Her fighting style is called "Fist of the Drunken Fox", which relies on watching your opponent and using clever tricks and movements to take them down. '''Zanpakutō Rairō (雷狼; Lightning Wolf)' '''is Arelie’s Zanpakutō. In his sealed state, Rairō is a normal Katana. His tsuba is shaped like a four-point star and is a natural gold color. His tsuka is black, but messily and tightly wrapped in yellow leather-like grip-tape and the sheath is also black, but had a bright electric yellow sash with a lightning bolt design tied around it. The sheath is constantly painted by Arelie with something that inspires her. All of her paintings are easily removeable by water, though Rairo doesn't like it, he doesn't complain. '''Shikai: '''Rairō’s release command is “Spark, Rairō!” ''(火花、雷狼; ; “Hibana, Rairō!”) When released, an extremely bright light blinds enemies momentarily and Arelie tosses Rairō into the air. He becomes a long Bō staff, standing at least a few inches taller than Arelie. This staff acts as a lightning rod. It’s primarily white in color with ornate lightning-like gold colored designs decorating the body. This gives it an old-ish, ornate feel, but it’s not made of wood. It’s made of metal, reinforcing the fact that it is a lightning type. *'Shikai Special Ability: '''Aside from the ablitty to control electricity, Arelie can use the command "Electrify" (Denka; 電化 )'' to allow her staff to become a naginata. However, Arelie can decide whether she wants both sides to have blades or just one. She can also control whether or not she wants them to be electrified or not. If an opponent is stabbed with them, then they'll be electrocuted. *'Thunder Clap '(Tataku Kaminari; 叩く雷): ''Anothr shikai ability of Arelie's. This ability allows her to use speed and electrcity to create a crater. She slams her staf down onto the ground, resulting in the large crater and it allows her to send electricity through the ground. She can use it to detect if there is an enemy nearby due to the electric pulses of the heart. This ability works best when there's metal around. It doesn't deal much damage, however. Bankai: Rairō’s Bankai release is “Skies turn gray and thunder cracks loudly, show them your spark! Incandescent Lightning Wolf!” ''( ''空は灰色にして、雷が大声で割れ、それらをあなたの火花を見せる！白熱雷狼; '“'Sora wa haiiro ni shite, kaminari ga ōgoe de ware, sorera o anata no hibana o miseru! Hakunetsu Rairō!”'') Rairō’s appearance changes greatly. Instead of a long Bō staff, he is instead a long metal chain-like glove that wraps around Arelie's right hand and up to her forearm, it crackles with electricity, changing Arelie from long-range to close range. The chain is made of pure electricly charged reishi and has four claws at the end of the chains that will go over her fingers. The four claws each represent another weapon, and can be used as a weapon themselves. Arelie's bankai can be used as either a traditionally shaped lightning bolt spear or the claw weapon. When in the Bankai state, Arelie's speed increases by at least three to four times. The reishi build up required to even enter the Bankai state is so high for Arelie that she has only been able to use it once due to the reprecussions of entering the state. While Arelie is in her Bankai state, the most noticeable change, aside from her clothing change, is the large and intricately designed swirling, bright gold tattoo that forms on her forehead. Aside from the tattoo, Arelie's clothing changes as well. Instead of her normal Shinigami attire, she sports a spande suit cut at the upper thigh and is primarily black in color with gold lining the sides in jagged lightning shapes. On her shoulders are square shaped metal spaulders and extending from her left elbow to her left hand is a bracer, which is primarily gold accented in black. On her thighs are two guards, primarily gold and she wears shin guards over her tabi and sandals. However, the tattoo is the most important part of the Bankai. It continuously moves, growing and shrinking depending on how much electricitly and reiatsu Arelie gathers and releases. Once the tattoo fades completely, Arelie will be foricibly ripped from her bankai and unable to use her shikai for a certain amount of days. If the tattoo completely covers Arelie's face, she will have too much control over electricity and due to the overload, will end up frying herself. Her goal is to keep the tattoo small, only on her forehead which is in the shape of one diamond. Because of this, her final attack is all the electricity she can handle, guaging it all and taking the facial tattoo up to about three diamonds. *Bankai Special Ability: Arelie has complete control over all electricity within an area. Her bankai allows her to control the weather and focuses on thunder and lightning storms. The area around her darkens as the skies turn dark and rain falls. She can move faster than the speed of sound and use lightning bolts as throwing projectiles or being able to use them as arrows. *Koganei Tsume ''(Golden Claws; 黄金爪): This ability uses the chains first and foremost. The four chains with the claws linked over it can be used as a weapon. The links are what Arelie considers to be Rairō’s ‘claws’. This means that when called upon, they will right themselves as claws over Arelie’s fingers. The ‘claws’ are twice as long as Arelie’s fingers and are helpful for digging in and shocking an opponent to death. Scratching in a crisscross pattern will make the person to be hit by lightning. This attack also allows Arelie to know where her opponent is as long as the area where she'd touched them is still attached to their body. *Raijin'noyari (Spear of the Lightning God; 雷神の槍): This particular attack was unlocked by Arelie accidentally and allows Arelie to use Rairō as a staff once more, however instead of appearing how he would within his shikai, the claws release a lightning bolt shaped spear which Arelie can thrown like a javelin and use to skewer and fry her opponent. *Volley Return: With this, any attacks given by opponents are stored with the chains, after taking a large amount of them, Arelie can return the attack easily, and using a large beam of lightning to do so, and this beam shoots from Arelie’s hands and strike the opponent. *'Bankai: Raijin no ikari (Final Release: Thunder God’s Fury; 雷神の怒り) is the most powerful of all of Arelie’s attacks while she is in her Bankai, also being the most dangerous, having the power to potentially kill her and all life within almost a large radius of her. This attack uses the chain to trap her and her opponent in a chain-link dome of thunder and lightning, allowing Arelie to attack from various points going faster than the eye can even keep up with it also allows her to building up power. To use it, she’ll gather up all of the electricity within her and all around the enclosed area. Due to the intensity, the enclosed area will break apart, shaking the ground and Arelie will call upon the lightning, which will engulf her enemy and the area surrounding them in electricity. The sheer power of it completely eradicates a whole area within a range of 10-50 miles. Arelie has never attempted to use this attack, knowing the risk is too great at full power. Arelie must slowly come down from using her Bankai, as she will be extremely bright, almost blindingly and she will also be extremely hot. If she stays in her bankai too long, she could eventually die from severe burns and shock due to the amount of electricity she's taking in and putting out. A large drawback of her Zanpakutō is she’s incredibly weak towards earth and water based attacks and Zanpakutō. They knock her down quickly and too much use of speed and lightning will make her dizzy, nauseous or could potentially kill her when her limits finally catch up to her. Trivia *She chooses to remain unseated but upon further plodding from her captain takes up the position of lieutenant. *She likes singing and dancing only after drinking a plentiful amount *Arelie was forced into getting her ears pierced on a whim of a dare. *She’s very protective of her bell necklace. *Her last name and the name of the academy are just a coincidence; her last name actually means "death" signifying that she comes from Shibō-rin or "Death forest" *She's also teased about her last name. *A hobby of Arelie's is painting and making art, though she doesn't like sculputers for some reason. She states that it's calming and despite what most people think, she's rather good at it. People often commision her for paintings. *She likes to think of herself as a pro pick-pocketer. *She has a semi-photographic memory, but only when she's standing on her hands. *She has a minor case of Auchloclaustrophobia, which is a fear of dark closed spaces. *Arelie's self-proclaimed nickname is Lightning Lad, who is the sidekick to 'Fire Man', a friend of hers from the Academy days. *Arelie can expertly play the drums. Quotes “You can kill me, but I died a long time ago. There's no way it'll hurt me that much." (When talking to Taro) "This necklace is special, I don't know what it does exactly, but it's something important, I know that." (Fighting a loosing battle) "This is hopeless, let's just give up..." (To an opponent when she's feeling cocky) "Shocking, in'it?" Category:Kattekerma Category:Female Characters (kattekerma) Category:Shinigami (kattekerma) Category:Original Characters (kattekerma) Category:Main Characters (BIH) Category:Protagonists (BIH) Category:Gotei 13 (BIH) Category:Bleach: Infinite Horizons